Le passé parasite le présent
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Hermione et ses amis sont là pour faire la fête, et notre Gryffondor ne se laissera pas gâcher la soirée par l'image de son ex amoureux, elle décidera de ne pas bouder son plaisir et ne laissera pas le passé parasiter son présent. Présent qui consiste a mettre au point une petite vengeance à l'encontre d'un certain Weasley, et si des bénéfices en découlent... qui va s'en plaindre ?


**Citoyens, citoyennes de FanFiction,**

 **Voilà un nouveau petit OS avec ce pairing que j'apprécie de plus en plus, Charlie & Hermione. Peut-être un peu trash, peut-être OOC mais j'aime offrir à Hermione des petits moments de folie, des petits moments où elle n'est pas une vierge effarouchée mais au contraire une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut et assume sa sexualité, dans les faits et dans les mots. Je sais que ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, mais pervers, perverses, il faut de tout pour faire un monde et je travaille sur des textes moins crus mais tout aussi sexuels (hé oui, on se refait pas, que voulez-vous, on est obsédé ou on ne l'est pas XD ) **

**Alors je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau texte, le titre n'est pas ouf et pas très représentatif mais pareil, quand on est une fangirl, on l'est jusqu'au bout des ongles, et cela comprend les dessins animés aussi :)**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous vois en bas les amis**

* * *

Le passé c'est le passé, ça parasite le présent*. C'est ce que l'un des personnages d'un de mes dessins animés préféré affirme. J'adore cette phrase, du moins dans l'animé. En réalité, même si elle est pleine de bon sens j'applique rarement cette maxime. Peut-être que j'aime les parasites après tout. Je suis bien resté **e** avec Ron pendant trois ans.

Je m'en veux de cette pensée injuste et gratuitement méchante. Mais une partie de moi n'arrête pas de murmurer que ce n'est que la vérité. Il s'est accroché à moi, m'a pris ma vitalité et ma santé, mon énergie et mon envie, et j'ai mis énormément de temps à le sortir de mon système. Mais pour être cent pour cent honnête avec vous, la séparation n'était pas une mauvaise chose, nous avons tous les deux eux du mal à la vivre mais c'était le mieux à faire.

Cela fait deux ans, et je croyais être passée à autre chose. Je le suis merde ! Je devrais l'être du moins. Alors pourquoi suis-je aussi contrariée de le voir lui tenir la main ? La jalousie n'a jamais été un trait de caractère enviable, et malgré ma pléthore de défauts, je ne pensais pas posséder celui-ci. Pourtant, je sais que c'est ce sentiment qui monte en moi. Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais regardé avec cette lueur dans les yeux, avec cette déférence dans le regard, ni touché avec autant de douceur et d'amour, même le son de sa voix quand il s'adresse à elle me parait différent.

Je ne devrais même pas remarquer tous ces détails. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une distraction pour ces vacances. A commencer par ce soir. L'immense bûcher au centre la clairière, magiquement préparé et fait pour ne pas brûler la forêt*, n'est même pas encore allumé et l'alcool coule pourtant déjà à flot. Et non ce n'est pas une métaphore. Ginny a un vrai don pour certains maléfices. Et les jumeaux ont développés une toute nouvelle branche à leur entreprise. Basée sur la recherche. Le sort qui transforme le flot d'une rivière en alcool, un vrai tour de la nature (je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ne rigolent jamais à mes blagues, je suis plutôt douée en jeu de mots non ?).

Je regarde le groupe qui m'entoure, j'entrevois les têtes rousses caractéristiques des Weasley, beaucoup d'anciens camarades de Poudlard, Luna, Neville, Cho, Padma et Parvati, Terry, Hannah, même Théodore Nott, ancien Serpentard de son état, fait partie de la soirée. Ce dernier s'est intégré à notre cercle d'amis après que j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler à plusieurs reprises avec lui et depuis, la courtoisie s'était transformée en amitié. Et bien sûr, encore et toujours, mon ex, Ron, accompagné de la femme de sa vie, une magnifique sorcière du nom d'Emilie. Je suis heureuse pour lui, je vous l'ai dit, non ? N'empêche, je suis envieuse, pas de lui, mais de ce qu'ils ont, ce qui saute aux yeux d'un seul regard. L'amour.

Je vous arrête tout de suite, pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel ou de me mépriser, je suis toujours Hermione Granger. Je ne me suis pas perdue, mais il est vrai que parfois, j'aimerai me réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un, ou partager un repas en amoureux comme une soirée cocooning, j'ai envie de petits mots d'affection, non donnée par ma mère si possible, j'ai envie d'attention.

Je secoue la tête. Ressassez ces pensées n'est d'aucune utilité, je peux le désirer mais ce n'est pas ce soir que cela va arriver, alors autant éviter de pourrir ma soirée, et peut être celle des autres par la même occasion. Je décide donc de lever mes fesses du tronc d'arbre où je m'étais installée pour observer le petit monde autour de moi.

Je commence à passer de groupes en groupes, sans jamais vraiment m'attarder. Je finis par me retrouver près de la rivière, et, tout en admirant la magie, je penche mon verre dans le flot. Alors que je le porte à mes lèvres, j'entends un puissant rugissement :

« Jeune fille à l'eau ! »

Je m'interromps et me retourne, curieuse, avant de voir un Charlie Weasley apparemment loin d'être sobre foncer vers moi. La bouche ouverte, le verre toujours à mi-chemin vers mes lèvres, les quelques secondes de surprise ne me laissent pas le temps de réagir. Seul un hurlement m'échappe quand je me sens soulevée dans les airs par le Dragonnier. J'ai le temps de me rappeler au contraire de fermer la bouche et les yeux que, déjà, mon corps percute la rivière d'alcool. Je me sens m'enfoncer dans les tréfonds tandis que le liquide s'infiltre à travers mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mes narines. Toujours concentrée à garder mes orifices fermés, une fois que ma chute a ralenti, je bats des pieds et des mains vers ce que j'espère être le haut. Je finis par sentir l'air frais de la nuit me frapper le visage. J'essaye d'enlever l'alcool de mon visage alors que je sens un picotement très désagréable dans mes yeux. Ça me brûle mais je décide d'en faire abstraction afin de regagner la rive. Je vois Charlie, plier de rire en deux, alors qu'Harry se précipite vers moi pour m'aider à sortir de la rivière.

Ginny me serre fort contre elle avec une serviette trouvée je ne sais où tandis que je grelotte. Théodore s'approche de moi et s'occupe de soulager mes yeux et de faire un rapide check up de ma personne trempée.

« Ok, change simplement de vêtements, sèche tes cheveux et mets-toi près du feu. Mange quelque chose aussi, et tout ira bien, tu n'as rien. **»** Je hoche simplement la tête. J'ai envie de tuer Charlie mais je me dis que sa mort peut bien être retardé **e** de quelques minutes. Ma tunique blanche est devenue un peu trop transparente à mon gout et me colle désagréablement à la peau, j'ai l'impression de peser une tonne. Je décide donc d'obéir d'abord à Théo, et Ginny me conduit un peu plus loin dans les bois pour me changer, me convainquant que transplaner serait une mauvaise idée vu l'alcool que nous avons tous consommés, tout comme un simple sortilège de séchage me rendrait sèche mais laisserait mes vêtements imprégnés d'alcool. Je vois que de toute façon, je vais devoir faire la queue pour décapiter Charlie, au vu du groupe qui l'engueule. Je souris en le voyant reculer devant Angelina, elle a tout ce qui faut niveau tempérament pour un jour devenir une femme Weasley, c'est ce qu'affirme Fred et il ne semble pas avoir tort, elle parait tout aussi énervée qu'une Molly découvrant les nouvelles écartades de son mari ensorcelant des objets moldus.

Ginny me passe une robe estivale et un pull. Je la regarde en grimaçant. Elle hausse simplement les épaules et me fait remarquer qu'il lui semble peu probable que quiconque d'autre ait des vêtements supplémentaires à me passer, et à moins que je ne veuille m'enflammer au moindre contact avec une étincelle, je devrais plutôt me faire une raison et pour une fois, porter une robe. C'est en soupirant que je m'exécute et Ginny s'occupe de nettoyer et sécher mes cheveux, et fixe aussi mon maquillage qui a dû allègrement couler. Quand on rejoint finalement la soirée, la bonne ambiance semble avoir repris le pas mais je jubile en voyant Charlie, tout penaud dans un coin, jouant à tracer des motifs dans le sol malléable avec le bout de sa chaussure. Quand il me voit, il se dirige vers moi, tête basse, parfaite imitation du chien qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise pendant l'absence de son maitre et n'en mène pas large quand celui-ci rentre.

Parfait, ça lui fera la baguette !*

Je l'attends en croisant les bras, l'air impénétrable.

« Je m'excuse Hermione. C'était complétement stupide, irréfléchi et dangereux ce que j'ai fait. Je dois réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes avant d'agir. Je suis désolé, et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te rendre service ou me faire pardonner, n'hésite pas. »

Hé bien, il était plutôt bon dans le rôle de chien battu. Je soupire et réfléchis.

« C'est bon, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Mais attention, il va falloir que je me venge maintenant. Alors sois sur tes gardes ce soir »

Je m'éloigne en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais en colère mais à quoi bon. Il est bien trop mignon pour perdre de l'énergie à l'engueuler alors qu'Angelina et surement d'autres lui ont déjà fait la leçon. Et puis, pour ne pas vous mentir, Charlie pour moi, c'est un homme, alors même s'il fait des conneries, je n'ai pas envie de le disputer comme un enfant désobéissant, je ne vais pas jouer à sa mère.

Ne soyez pas surpris, j'aime toujours autant sermonner les gens, mais, il y en a sur qui, une blague sera bien plus efficace qu'un long serment. C'est ce que j'ai fini par apprendre de toutes ces années en contact avec Georges et Fred.

Je rejoins le petit groupe composé des jumelles Patil et de Hannah et, tout en les entendant distraitement parler de leurs vies maritales et de leurs places de mère dans la société, j'active les rouages de mon cerveau.

Je me sens définitivement d'humeur joueuse ce soir, et puis je veux oublier ma propre solitude, mon plus grand échec peut être jusqu'à ce jour, ma vie sentimentale. Attention mesdames et messieurs, ce soir, Hermione Granger redevient une enfant et prépare une vengeance digne des meilleures farces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Essai n°1 : Charlie porte son verre à ses lèvres mais Luna, qui commence sérieusement à tanguer, renverse le gobelet tenu par le rouquin. La grenouille et le liquide marécageux s'écrase au sol sans avoir été ingurgité par la victime.

Essai n°2 : Le sort de hoquet ne fut pas plus efficace. Tout simplement parce que Charlie connaissait soit le contresort, soit un sort pour arrêter d'avoir le hoquet.

Essai n°3 : Charlie bifurqua de sa direction pour finalement rejoindre Terry, évitant sans le savoir, la parcelle de sable mouvant invoqué par Hermione.

Tout échoua : le seau d'eau glacé, l'encre sur les lèvres, l'échange de baguettes, le croche-pied, le nouage des lacets des deux chaussures ensemble, la feuille de papier dans le dos demandant qu'on le frappe… Tout. Il avait une chance de cocu, inimaginable, cela défiait la réalité.

Elle devait trouver autre chose. Quelque chose de mieux, et qui fonctionne tant qu'à faire. Quand l'idée vint, elle retint sans grand succès un ricanement maléfique. La proie était dans le viseur.

NDA : OUI je sais, ces idées sont pathétiques, c'est fait exprès promis ! Et aussi parce que je manque d'imagination… DAMN je m'autoclash…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **! PDV Charlie !**

Je m'étais éloigné pour me soulager. La tête tournant légèrement, je me rends compte qu'un sourire doit orner mon visage. Merlin ce que l'alcool rend heureux et bête, j'appréciais comme désapprouvait les effets, mais là j'étais reconnaissant au liquide salvateur de m'avoir soulagé, du moins temporairement de mes tracas. Depuis que je suis revenu dans mon pays natal pour aider une nouvelle réserve naturelle à s'installer dans le pays, j'avais rejoint le Terrier. Heureux de cela au début, le temps commençait à se faire long, et j'aspirais à retrouver mon indépendance. Ma mère est une sainte, mais une sainte que je me contenterai **s** volontiers de ne voir que les weekends, la 'supporter' quotidiennement m'avait fait replonger des années en arrière, d'autant plus que la fratrie avait tous quitté le cocon familial. Ma mère, trop heureuse d'héberger de nouveau un de ses petits poussins, m'étouffait. Elle ne me laissait rien faire, ni la lessive, ni la vaisselle, ni préparer le repas. Elle me demandait parfois de dégnomer le jardin et encore… et puis, j'étais fatigué de la voir me couver du regard à chacun de mes mouvements.

Un craquement discret se fait entendre près de moi, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je m'immobilise, écoutant, à l'affût, mais aucun autre son ne se fait entendre et je retourne à mon affaire. Alors que je remonte finalement ma braguette, un léger rire, féminin sans aucun doute, s'élève dans la forêt, mystique, comme sorti d'un rêve. Intrigué, je regarde autour de moi mais ne voit rien, la pénombre ne facilitant pas la tâche. Partagé entre la curiosité et mon envie de retourner à la fête et à mon verre, j'allais faire demi-tour quand une lueur pale passa entre des arbres plus loin. Méfiant, mais presque hypnotisé, je sors ma baguette et décide de suivre cette étrange apparition. Je m'enfonce au fur et à mesure dans la forêt, doutant de plus en plus du bon sens de mon action.

Mais je suis un Gryffondor, un Weasley, un Dragonnier. J'aime les aventures et le danger que celles-ci peuvent parfois représenter. Le craquement d'une branche me fait m'arrêter, je n'étais définitivement pas seul. Ce fut à ce moment que le sort me frappa. Charlie Weasley tomba raide endormi, face au sol.

Quand il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était assis, sans doute adossé à un arbre et qu'il avait froid. En effet, il était nu. Merde, quoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus ses vêtements ?! Alors, il la vit, la silhouette dans la pénombre. Déglutissant, il la regarda s'approcher et le soulagement l'envahit quand il reconnut Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tiens tiens tiens… Charlie Weasley dans sa tenue d'Adam. Pas trop mal. Bon, peut mieux faire mais passable tout de même. »

« Hermione, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? »

« Oh je me délecte de ma vengeance, tout simplement. Je t'avais prévenue non ?»

« Heu… Oui, certes. Bon, maintenant c'est chose faite, tu as apprécié le spectacle ? Cool. Rends-moi mes vêtements maintenant veux-tu ? »

« Mouhaha, je ne sais pas Charlie, le mérites-tu vraiment ? »

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« Allez Grangie, tu as joué, tu as gagné. Bravo, maintenant c'est fait. Puis-je récupérer mes fringues maintenant ? »

« Argh, vois-tu, je pensais retirer plus de satisfaction de cette petite blague, mais finalement, il manque le côté… hmm, comment dire… humiliation. Si personne n'est là pour constater, la blague perd de son importance non ? »

« Hé bien, heu »

Un flash lui fit plisser les yeux, suivit de mon éclat de rire.

« C'est bon, moment immortalisé ! Le mythe du Charlie Weasley équipé comme un dragon va enfin pouvoir tomber ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je me retourne et pars au pas de course vers le feu de camp. Je louvoie entre les racines et les arbres, satisfaite de ma mesquinerie. Je l'entends se précipiter à ma poursuite, et serrant fort mon appareil photo, j'essaye d'accélérer tout en restant précautionneuse à l'endroit où je pose les pieds. Merde, il court vite. Je l'entends se rapprocher, j'essaye d'accélérer mais on peut dire que le sport et moi, ça a toujours fait deux, voire quinze.

Comme pour me le confirmer, je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de mes genoux, et Charlie exécute un parfait placage de rugby sans même connaitre le sport. Je sens la mousse contre mon visage et j'essaye de me dégager.

« Haha, on ne bouge plus Granger. Je t'ai eu, maintenant, sois mignonne et supprime la photo »

Il me laisse me retourner et il s'est déjà levé. Je dois dire que voir Charlie d'en bas est plutôt impressionnant, même dans la pénombre. Je soupire. Trouve une stratégie Hermione, allez, tu peux le faire.

« Granger, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour obtenir ce que je veux, alors sois une gentille fille obéissante et exécute-toi »

Je sens mes sourcils se froncer automatiquement, il est clairement arrogant, il me donne des ordres, à moi ! J'aimerais dire que cela ne fait que m'irriter mais si je suis tout à fait honnête avec moi-même, la situation ne me déplait pas tant que ça. Sans doute à cause de sa proximité et de sa glorieuse nudité, je trouve que Charlie, me demandant d'être obéissante, a un petit côté excitant. J'essaye de convaincre mon cerveau alcoolisé que c'est justement mon état d'ébriété qui me fait penser ainsi, la légère période d'abstinence que je traverse n'y étant surement pas pour rien non plus. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas retrouvé face à un homme nu, depuis combien de temps n'aies-je pas eu envie d'un homme ? Charlie, comme s'il sentait que j'étais ailleurs, intervient :

« Hermione, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?! »

Je rigole doucement et je me redresse, lui faisant face. Enfin, plus exactement, je me retrouve face à son torse.

« Hmm non ça va. Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Charlie, tu fréquentes quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

« Heu… non mais…. »

« Charlie, est ce que tu es encore ivre ? »

« Haha oui probablement »

« Charlie, tu me trouves jolie ? »

« Heu, Hermione, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Moi je te trouve ... Très bien »

« Merci. Même si apparemment mon organe ne tient pas sa réputation. Pour sa défense et la mienne, il fait super froid. Et j'ai quand même pas à me plaindre. »

« Pas besoin de justifier de tes qualités génitales, je plaisantais. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu, je suis attirante ? »

« Tu es jolie, oui. Je ne vois néanmoins pas très bien le rapport avec… »

Je respire doucement, et me rapproche de lui, m'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi je ne vois personne, moi aussi je suis ivre. Et j'ai envie de faire des bêtises »

« D'autres blagues en tête ? »

« Hmm, hé bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais à l'esprit »

Je laisse mon regard dériver sur ses lèvres et je remonte, le regardant entre mes cils. Merde, je suis en train de faire quoi là ?! J'essaye de séduire Charlie, le frère de mon ex ? Je suis bourrée je devrais savoir que ce genre de décisions dans cet état est une mauvaise idée. Mais j'en ai envie. Et si je suis encore honnête, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je pense à Charlie. C'est un peu pathétique, mais j'ai ce petit fantasme. Celui qui consiste à me faire prendre par le frère de ma meilleure amie. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, chacun ses envies.

Je retourne à la réalité, cessant de parlementer avec les voies dans ma tête. Je suis toujours là, proche du corps de Charlie, tous les deux plongés dans un silence qui s'attarde. Il se racle la gorge et j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche légèrement de mon visage, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

« Et qu'as-tu exactement à l'esprit ? »

Sa voix est rauque, basse, profonde. Elle me traverse et plante une flèche d'envie dans mon bas-ventre.

« Quelque chose de plus.. intime »

Ma propre voix est basse et semble à peine pénétrer l'air, pourtant il m'entend. Je le sens à son corps devant moi. L'air entre nous est lourd, j'ai l'impression de presque pouvoir toucher la tension sexuelle qui est entre nous, pourtant je me retiens, je n'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter.

« On dirait que je suis déjà dans la bonne tenue alors »

Je ne peux empêcher mon éclat de rire, quand je finis de pouffer je relève mon visage vers le sien, et l'intensité que j'aperçois dans son regard assèche ma bouche. Instinctivement, j'essaye d'avaler ma salive et j'humecte mes lèvres, je le vois suivre ma langue du regard, et s'attarder sur ma bouche.

Je sursaute quand j'entends mon prénom crié, sans doute par Luna et Ginny plus loin vers le camp. Avant que je ne réagisse, Charlie me saisit par le bras, et m'entraine à sa suite dans la forêt. Il court pendant au moins cinq minutes, me tenant finalement par la main, me rappelant de ne pas rire trop fort, alors qu'il pouffe lui aussi comme un gamin.

Tout d'un coup, il trébuche et m'entraine avec lui, éclatant de rire, il se met sur le dos, les bras sur le visage, hilare. La lune caresse son corps, et je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Je dois le faire. J'en ai envie, je pense que lui aussi, il nous a bien éloignés du camp, non ? Silencieusement, alors qu'il rigole toujours, je m'approche de lui et me place à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je sens ma robe remonter et ma chair entrer en contact avec la sienne. On frissonne tous les deux, et il laisse tomber ses bras au sol, dégageant son visage.

Il m'observe, et cette fois, plutôt que de laisser le silence s'installer et mon incertitude me submerger, je m'abaisse vers son visage, et, lèvres entrouvertes, je l'embrasse. Il répond de suite à mon baiser, et je sens ses mains commencer à fourrager dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miennes saisissent ses épaules. Il découvre finalement mon corps de ses mains, descendant lentement, échauffant toutes les zones qu'il touche. Il finit par trouver mes cuisses et j'approfondis le baiser, jouant de ma langue, sentant ses paumes passer sous le tissu de la robe et trouver mes hanches. Je m'écarte de sa bouche chaude et délicieuse quelques instants, je sens nos souffles se mêler.

« Est-ce que ça te convient comme activité ? » je demande mutine

Sans réellement attendre de réponse, je fais doucement un mouvement circulaire contre son entrejambe. Son souffle s'accélère. Je me frotte délicatement, effleurant mon clitoris contre sa queue qui durcit devant moi, entre mes cuisses. Un petit son guttural lui échappe et je me sens réagir, je sens l'air frais de la nuit caresser mon sexe lubrifié. Les sensations sont grisantes. Là dans la forêt. Moi sur lui. Je continue de l'exciter et de l'embrasser. Mon pull tombe à mes côtés, les bretelles de la robe glisse le long de mes épaules, dévoilant ma poitrine à la nuit et à la bouche de Charlie. Je me rappelle vaguement ne pas avoir remis mes sous-vêtements après la petite baignade forcée. Mes pensées me quittent au moment même où je le sens m'inviter à me soulever en malaxant mes fesses. Un de mes tétons toujours entre ses lèvres, il me maintien et prenant mes soupirs pour encouragement, il installe sa verge tendue contre mon sexe. Il lâche finalement mon sein, me regarde et toujours en me faisant languir, ose me demander si je suis assez prête pour lui.

« Je suis assez humide pour que tu me prennes toute la nuit, tu ne sens pas à quel point je suis mouillée pour toi ? »

Mon langage pourrait m'horrifier dans d'autres circonstances, mais je n'en ai cure, je sens quelque chose d'animal me posséder et mes inhibitions se sont enfuies en même temps que nous dans la forêt. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je place une main sur son épaule et l'autre à la base de sa queue, et je me laisse descendre. Un gémissement profond m'échappe, la bouche ouverte, je le sens en moi, si gros, si tendu, si dur. Le plaisir est immédiat, intense, je le veux toute la nuit. Je commence à me mouvoir, voulant soulager la boule serrée de plaisir qui m'étreint. Chaque fois que je monte et descend sur son sexe, je sens le relâchement s'approcher, cela fait si longtemps pour moi. Je lui souffle d'arrêter quand je sens son pouce contre mon clitoris. Il ne m'écoute pas, et inconsciemment je me propulse vers l'avant, accélérant le va-et-vient de mes hanches. Nos gémissements, soupirs, respirations, fluides, plaisirs, tout est mêlé.

Je sens que tout s'accélère pour moi, des frissons me parcourent entièrement, mes yeux se voilent, le rouge me monte aux joues, mes gémissements se transforment en petits cris affolés de plaisir, alors que j'ai l'impression de sentir mes chaires pulser autour de sa queue, les sons finissent par avoir du mal à passer par ma bouche grande ouverte, je n'ai plus la force de bouger moi-même mes hanches, la petite mort me frappe. Charlie m'entoure de ses bras, et sans trop comprendre comment, il me fait m'allonger et continue de me pénétrer. La parole me revient pour de nouveau gémissements, le feu d'artifice derrière mes yeux ne s'arrête pas et la pression dans tout mon corps continue de se relâcher encore et encore, à l'unisson des puissants coups de rein. Un soupir de contentement m'échappe tandis que ma tête dodeline de gauche à droite.

Je finis par me focaliser de nouveau sur Charlie au-dessus de moi. Il me regarde fièrement, et je le frappe gentiment. Il sort de moi, me faisant cette fois soupirer de déception. Il me serre contre lui et me murmure que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de deux minutes pour me remettre. J'aimerai **s** le contredire mais il dit vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être sous drogue en plus de l'alcool. Je ne sens plus mon corps et pourtant j'ai conscience de chaque centimètre carré. J'ai chaud tout en ayant froid, j'en veux plus tout en étant satisfaite. Je me rends finalement compte qu'il y a quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse, Charlie s'est arrêté pour moi, alors qu'il est toujours tendu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, autant ça me touche qu'il ait pu être prévenant, autant je suis insatisfaite, mon orgueil veut que je puisse satisfaire un homme. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai pourtant la force. Moi feignante ? Je me tourne vers Charlie, et tout en descendant lentement ma main vers la verge tendue, je chuchote à son oreille

« Ça te déplait si je te finis… buccalement ? »

« Hermione, un homme répondrait-il oui à cette question ? »

« Je me demandais simplement si tu ne serais pas déçu de ne pas finir dans ma petite chatte serrée…. »

Je prie pour que la nuit camoufle les rougeurs dû à la gêne de mon choix de vocabulaire, mais après réflexion, je dois déjà être rouge et ébouriffée, il ne remarquerait sans doute pas la différence.

« Oh hé bien, présenter comme ça, tu vas devoir être très performante pour te faire pardonner. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ? »

« Hmmm…. Laisse-moi essayer »

Tout en continuant à le caresser, je me relève. Je me mords la lèvre et j'hésite à lui demander.

« Charlie, ça te dérange si tu es debout ? » je lui demande d'une voix de gorge chaude.

Sans hésiter il se redresse et s'appuie contre un arbre. Je me place devant lui, à genoux, souriant coquinement et avec un regard plus que suggestif.

« Hmm je vois, tu aimes être dans cette position petite cochonne. »

J'hoche la tête, me léchant les lèvres avec application

« Tu aimes être à genoux, tu aimes les mots salaces ? »

J'approche lentement ma bouche de son sexe tendu, je souffle sur le gland luisant, probablement encore recouvert de ma propre excitation, et je m'arrête, relève les yeux :

« J'aime être dominée, mais ce que j'adore, c'est reprendre le pouvoir par mes compétences… »

Alors, comme pour le lui démontrer, je sors le bout de ma langue et caresse avec application la chair tendre, rouge et tendue de son gland. Délicatement, j'en découvre les contours, puis le goute entre mes lèvres serrées, je ralentis, l'observant, le bout de sa queue sensible dans ma bouche. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, et tandis qu'il retient sa respiration, je fais rentrer avec application son membre nervuré dans ma bouche, m'assurant de créer un étau serré autour. Je fais de longs allers et retours, trempant sa hampe, me goutant par la même occasion. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer et je vois son visage se crisper de plaisir.

« Hermione putain oh oui, suce-moi bien, hmmm, oh, continue, putain, t'es bonne, hooo, hmm-mm »

Satisfaite de mon effet, j'accentue la pression et la rapidité de mes mouvements, voulant l'emmener à l'apothéose, j'enfonce sa queue toujours plus profond, merde, ce que j'aime l'avoir en bouche. Ma respiration est compliquée mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter, pas alors que son souffle se fait erratique, qu'il rejette sa tête en arrière. Je le goute, encore et encore, j'enroule ma main autour de sa queue et me concentre sur le haut de celle-ci, recourbant ma langue pour créer un double mouvement avec celui de mes lèvres. Les sons qui s'échappent de sa gorge sont ensorcelants, sans trop savoir d'où me vient la confiance de le faire, j'aventure mon index entre ses fesses musclés, je le sens se crisper légèrement face à l'intrusion, mais mes caresses buccales le divertissent assez et le bruit de contentement guttural qu'il émet quand je caresse sa prostate me rassure sur mon acte. Il s'accroche soudain à mes cheveux. Il semble perdre le fil, je le vois se contracter, je sens ma propre excitation entre mes cuisses.

« Hermione, je vais… oh putain je vais venir, je- je vais jouir, Herm… »

Faisant fi de ses avertissements, j'aspire goulument sa queue et saisit ses testicules et les stimulent. Presque instantanément, ses hanches s'avancent et je le sens. Le jus chaud. Il coule sur ma langue, cela dure longtemps, et enfin il se laisse retomber contre l'arbre. J'attends qu'il baisse de nouveau les yeux pour déglutir avec application et provocation. Il sourit, toujours l'air ailleurs, et me saisit par la nuque. Sans ménagement, il me relève et m'embrasse sauvagement, mordant mes lèvres, me collant à lui. Je me demande s'il se sent dans ma bouche comme je me suis sentie sur sa queue. On reste longtemps collés l'un à l'autre, reprenant notre souffle, redescendant tranquillement de notre petite bulle.

« On peut dire que tu as su te faire pardonner »

On rigole doucement et tendrement cette fois, il se penche et cueille mes lèvres affectueusement.

« HERMIONE ! CHARLIE ! »

On se fige en entendant nos prénoms, criés pas si loin de notre cachette. Cela fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'on s'est éloignés de la fête. Hâtivement et silencieusement, je récupère mon pull et réajuste ma robe. Paniqué, Charlie cherche ses vêtements, je retrouve ma baguette, et d'un mouvement expert, les fait réapparaitre. Une fois tous deux rhabillés, Charlie réarrange mes cheveux. Je lui souris tendrement, et d'un signe de tête montrant son accord je crie :

« On est là, vous êtes où ? »

Nous nous approchons d'eux, et nous tombons en effet sur Ginny, Luna, Neville, George et Harry.

« Merlin, où étiez-vous passés ? Ginny était complétement paniquée »

« Désolée, j'ai voulu faire une blague à Charlie en lui faisant croire qu'il avait été enlevé mais finalement, on s'est perdus dans les bois. »

« Tu n'avais pas ta baguette pour nous contacter ? »

« Nope, laissé avec mes affaires qui étaient en train de sécher » dis-je avec assurance, sentant pourtant le bois contre ma peau dans ma manche. « Heureusement que vous nous avez retrouvés, je commençais moi aussi à stresser »

Alors que notre petite troupe reprend le chemin du camp, Charlie parvient discrètement à me murmurer à l'oreille. J'hoche la tête et lui souris avec connivence. Nous avons fait la fête jusqu'au petit matin ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas si un jour un homme me regardera comme Ron le fait avec Emilie, je ne sais pas si cela pourrait être Charlie, ou un homme que je n'ai pas encore rencontré ou même qui sait, une femme. Mais je suis satisfaite, sereine, et demain, Charlie m'a invité à boire un verre. Je sais déjà sans doute comment cela va se finir, dans son lit, et vous savez quoi ? Je n'attends que ça. Moi, Hermione Granger, 24 ans, médicomage en formation, découvre enfin les plaisirs du sexe, et compte bien appliquer un mantra : le passé c'est le passé, ça parasite le présent. Alors vie ta vie et cherche de nouvelles expériences. Cette nouvelle expérience avait bien été merveilleuse, et qui sait jusqu'où elle me mènerait, nous mènerait, Charlie et moi.

* : Oui oui, je cite les Indestructibles, sans presssssion.

* : sans déconner, ne faites pas de feu dans une forêt. C'est dangereux.

* : Bon alors comment dire que l'expression que j'avais en tête initialement était plus du genre… attention vulgarité…. Ça lui fera la bite. Je sais charmant, mais je trouve ça tout à fait parlant, pas vous ?

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta qui malheureusement a trop de travail pour corriger mes autres écrits mais qui a fait celui-ci avec brio :)**

 **Merci à vous de me lire, une petite review ne serait pas de refus, je ne suis certes plus à mon premier lemon mais j'ai toujours autant d'incertitude sur leurs qualités !**

 **Bon dimanche à vous, et salutations à nos athlètes français qui sont en train de briller aux JO para ! :D**

 **A bientôt (si l'inspiration ne me quitte pas du moins),**

 **Capucine-Rosa**


End file.
